UNA VIDA NUEVA
by JhinxCrack
Summary: trixie arrepentida por lo que ha hecho se va del pueblo ponyville a seguir con sus actos de magia, pero se encuentra con alguien por el borde de al muerte en el camino y hará de todo para salvarle la vida. entre todo lo que le pasa a trixie deberá con algo muy difícil... la vida de un poni en sus cascos...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el rechazo y la luz.

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado más de una semana desde que me fui de ponyville, la verdad me siento arrepentida pero siento una parte de la culpa se fue cuando twilight me perdono.

Tal vez pueda volver a retar a twilight pero sin trampas o sin amuletos, pero por ahora debo concentrarme en lo que me pueda pasar más adelante.

Estoy llegando a un pueblo llamado ponyhattan ojala y no se haiga regado el rumor de que yo desterré a twilight y mantuve esclavizado todo el pueblo, y ella ahora es una princesa por lo que temo que si saben quién soy lo más probable es que me echen.

Bien ya he llegado.

-muy bien ponis acérquense y contemplan a la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE- trixie al decir eso se sintió viva por dentro pero toda su alegría se fue cuando unos ponis comenzaron a tirarle tomates y frutos podridos, se fue del escenario agachando la cabeza…

-hey a dónde vas tú te quedas aquí vas a sufrir lo mismo que sufrió la princesa twilight- dijo un poni desde el fondo, trixie cuando miro a los ponis mientras se iba unos ponis se subieron al escenario tratando de apresar a trixie, en un movimiento rápido se zafo y se fue corriendo con su capa y sombrero en mano.

Llego a un bosque no sabía que bosque era pero solo seguía corriendo, corriendo y llorando.

La verdad trixie tenía muchas cosas que ocultar pero esta noche no.

-maldición por que trixie tiene que arruinarlo que diablos me pasa- dijo trixie en voz alta después de todo no había nadie.

-yyyy por todo me maldigo ni siquiera se quien soy- dijo trixie esto porque había nacido en un parto normal pero ella o el tenia un …pene…

-Solo voy a dormir- al decir esto trixie se acostó en el suelo el bosque pero de pronto escucho algo detrás de los arbusto lo cual hizo que se levantara rápido, fue a revisar que era y cuando lo vio se sorprendió, en el suelo estaba twilight son cortes y rasguños por todo el cuerpo con la melena despeinada.

-twilight que te paso?- trixie al terminar de decir la oración, se detuvo a pensar y dio una respuesta….

-twilight sparkle vendrás con trixie….pero primero….- trixie la cogio y la subio a su lomo.

-jejeje twilight estas gorda- se dio cuenta lo que dijo y se retracto diciendo.

-pero que está haciendo trixie será mejor avanzar no quiero regresar al pueblo, trixie atravesara el bosque- y comenzó a trotar lo mas rapido que podía pues debía encontrar ayuda para twilight pero como no tenia bits paro en seco y dijo.

-ahhh los bits están en la casa rodante "mira a twilight" bueno twilght tendras que esperar te dejare aquí con mi manta para que te abrigues, trixie ya vuelve- se que dije que no regresaría al pueblo pero esto por la vida de twilight.

FIN DEL CAP.

Dejen sus review, perdonen si esta mal redactado pero es la primera vez que escribo bueno sin mas que decir CHAOOO.

BROHOOF IN THE FUCKIN PANTALLA.


	2. capitulo 2: la desesperacion

Capítulo 2: la desesperación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien tendré que regresar- se dijo por sus adentros trixie, fue trotando lo más rápido que pudo ya nada le importaba solo que esto de resultados buenos, quien diría trixie ayudando a los ponis, eso es un gran paso.

Al llegar vio todo su casa/escenario que estaba destruida y con malas palabras alrededor de este, pero ella cogió valor y se adentró a la casa, se sorprendió al ver todo en orden, pero solo decidió llegar al grano, cogio una caja en donde había cosas importantes solo cogio fotos de ella con sus padres, un libro de magia sin terminar de leer, y los bits.

Salio de ahí y se fue lo mas rápido del lugar, se dirigía a por twilight, llego toda sudada, pero lo logro subio a twilight al lomo y se dirigieron al nuevo pueblo ponyhattan.

 **En la mañana**

-Fue un viaje largo pero valio la pena- dijo trixie al entrar al pueblo.

-uh uh…mmm-

-Parece que se esta despertando, debo ir rápido al hospital- dijo trixie por sus adentros, encontró un hospital y entro.

-disculpe tengo a una compañera de gravedad por favor la puede atender- trixie al decir esto la enfermera miro a quien traía y se encontró con la princesa twilight.

-LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT, porque esta haci que le paso- dijo la enfermera.

-no lo sé solo la encontré en un bosque- dijo trixie, estaba aterrada por que si la reconocían le echarían la culpa del porque twilight esta haci.

-OK TODOS AYUDEN A LA PRINCESA- dijo la enfermera.

\- mmm que dia tan cansado ahora solo esperar- dijo trixie, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en sueño.

 **Más tarde**

-mmm ahh…. Ya... trixie ha despertado- dijo trixie refregándose los dio que cuenta que ya había pasado horas y fue a preguntar por twilight. Para su sorpresa se la habían llevado.

-COMO QUE SE LA LLEVARON¡?... de que me hablas, quien se la llevo?- dijo trixie alterada.

-se la llevo un Pegaso a la fuerza- dijo la enfermera asustada.

-pero quien se la llevo, no me evadas la pregunta¡- dijo trixie algo enojada

-no lo se fue un Pegaso… de de crin azulada y pelaje amarillo… al parecer era de la guardia real- dijo la enfermera asustada.

-por donde se fueron- dijo trixie ya calmada.

-solo sé que salieron y tomaron la izquierda- dijo la enfermera.

-ok- dijo trixie secamente.

 **Saliendo del hospital.**

-maldición tengo que encontrar a twilight rápido… dijo que a la izquierda- dijo trixie.

-bueno haya voy- dijo trixie para después salir disparada del lugar.

 **Con twilight.**

-NOOO PORFAVOR no me agás esto…. Por favor te lo suplico- dijo twilight asustada y con moretones en la cara.

-como te atreves a escapar pensé que me amabas…. Te di todo y con esto me pagas- dijo flash sentry quien es la cara detrás de la máscara. Dándole otro golpe pero este fue directo al ojo.

-ahhh para para ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ AYUDA¡- grito twilight en señal de ayuda.

-callate¡- dijo flash sentry

 **Con trixie**

-pero que fue ese grito talvez pueda ser… TWILIGHT- dijo trixie en dirección por donde vino el grito.

-haya voy twilight, esta vez no defraudare a nadie- dijo trixie con valor.

Trixie salio trotando rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenia el grito, que sorpresa le esperara alla, como será su exprecion al ver lo que pasa…..

FIN DEL CAP.


	3. Chapter 3: el reencuentro

Capítulo 3: el rencuentro?

.

.

.

.

.

Trixie se encontraba trotando hacían un callejón, seguía los gritos, pero algo le llamo la atención, una potrilla estaba siendo molestada por otros potrillos.

-hey ustedes dejen la- dijo trixie enojada

-o si no que- dijo el potrillo altanero

De pronto trixie comenzó hace ilusiones muy reales de la versión de ellos de grandes, y al parecer esto lo asusto tanto que salieron despavoridos.

-oye estas bien- dijo trixie

-si gracias… y quien eres- dijo la potrilla

-soy trixie la maga más grande de equestria, si te pasa algo solo avísame ok- dijo trixie con serenidad.

-sii ok soy lila- dijo lila

-mmm ok lila, lila, LILA¡…. TWILIGHT-dijo trixie para luego salir corriendo.

-mmm nos volveremos a ver?-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito trixie a lo lejos.

 **Con twilight**

-debo salir de aquí lo más rápido- dijo twilight en susurro.

-muy bien aquí dormirás, es lo que te mereces por despreciarme- dijo flash.

-ok- dijo twilight con vos apagada.

 **Con trixie**

-qué raro ya no escucho gritos, adonde se habrán ido?- dijo trixie para sus adentros.

-mmm que es esto, es es… cabello lila y saa-angre- dijo trixie asustada.

-TWILIGHT DONDE ESTAS?¡- grito trixie con tanta fuerza.

 **Con twilight**

-qué es eso- dijo twilight con curiosidad y esperanza de que alguien la sacara de este martirio.

-es la fracasada de trixie- dijo flash con calma.

-que trixie y por qué me está buscando- dijo twilight con preocupación de que algo le pasara a trixie, bueno ella no tenía nada que ver, o eso ella creía….

-cuando escapaste, la muy travesti de trixie te encontró, y te llevo a un hospital, deberías agradecerle, pero yo debía masacrarla- dijo flash con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-deja que te encuentre trixie o las princesas y hasta mi hermano, te vas a quedar sin huevos ya vas a ver pedazo de animal mal parido- dijo twilight con rabia.

-cierto muy cierto pero hasta entonces voy a desfrutar viendo tu cara de pendeja así que no me vengas con estupideces- dijo flash ya un poco encabronado.

En ese momento twilight grito un "ayuda" tan fuerte que se escuchó por todas partes.

 **Con trixie**

-Muy bien solo la tele transportación y ya está- dijo trixie ya molesta por que ese hechizo a un no lo dominaba a la perfección.

-vamos trixie, por twilight….. por twilight- dijo trixie cargando su energía en su cuerno y de un plum se desvaneció.

 **Con twilight**

-QUE TE CALLES¡- dijo flash, justo cuando le iba a golpear trixie interviene.

-yo que tu no lo haría- dijo trixie enojada

-trixie¡- dijo twilight sorprendida

-y tú que haces aquí pedazo de travesti- dijo flash con enojo, pero algo era claro trixie estaba que tenía una cara que apuesto que se quería garchar a todos.

-y tu eres un PUTOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo trixie con enojo

 **MUY BIEN ESTA PARTE ESTA QUE DA OSTIASOS A TODOS A SI QUE LA OMITIRE….**

 **-** ahahaha toma esto pinche travesti- dijo flash tratando de golpear a trixie

-jodete, por lo menos conservo mi hombría y ne le ando pegando a las chicas- dijo trixie quien estaba dando una buena pelea, pero de pronto.

-este es tu FIN¡- dijo flash a punto de golpear a trixie en la cara, pero un disparo se escuchó y mando a flash a más de 10 metros del lugar.

-vámonos trixie- dijo twilight

-ok- dijo trixie un poco shokeada.

FIN DEL CAP

 **SOLO ACTUALIZAR VECES POR SEMANA, GRACIAS.**


	4. capitulo 4: respuestas

Capítulo 4: respuestas

.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche no habíamos dejado de correr, twilight ya estaba un poco cansada y a decir verdad yo también, así que decidimos parar, ella tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, y yo tratando de no recordar lo que paso hace un momento.

-asi que ¿Por qué te dicen travesti? Dijo twilight ya un poco calmada.

-n-no sé de qué… me hablas- dijo trixie un poco nerviosa.

-escucha trixie, te agradezco que me haigas salvado, pero te veo un poco asustada, asi que dime que te pasa- dijo twilight.

-¿Qué relación tienes con flash sentry? Dijo trixie un poco molesta.

-ex novio, ahora por favor dime porque te dicen travesti, tal vez te pueda ayudar- dijo twilight preocupada por el pequeño problema que tenía nuestra o nuestro protagonista.

-yo soy…..macho- dijo trixie nerviosa ya que se ha puesto a pensar en su pasado y vio como muchos de sus amigos se iban por eso.

-pero porque te travestiste, ósea que tu nombre real no es trixie? Dijo twilight con curiosidad y a la vez preocupación.

-cuando mi madre y mi padre murió, era solo un potrillo, mi mama me enseño a hacer magia, pero no tanta ya que nosotros éramos, magos de ambulantes, pero yo quería ser mas, mi padre me apoyaba y me dijo que había una escuela para unicornios superdotados que dirigía la princesa Celestia, yo quería ir, así que le dije que me inscribieran, ellos me inscribieron, y en el dia de la prueba…..no pase, pero tenía que seguir intentando, así que lo volví a hacer, y si pase, lo que me hacía feliz, pero mi madre estaba ocultando algo, nunca me dijo que era para que no perjudicara mis estudios, había muerto de cáncer….leucemia, mi padre por otro lado no era el mismo, pero seguía siendo cariñoso, un día lo vi tomándose pastillas, yo pensé lo normal, mi papa siempre tenía stress, esas pastillas eran para dormir, pero aquellas que mi papa tomo eran veneno, estuve decaído por un mes mis notas bajaron y no se podía hacer nada, salvo hacer la última voluntad de mis padres, estudiar, ese día me cambiaron de intermedio ha avanzado, y conocí a una unicornio en particular, no me acuerdo su nombre pero se parecía a ti….también había gente mala, y eso llevo a esto en la actualidad…había chicos que me molestaban hasta llegar a los golpes, yo no decía nada, un día se enfurecieron, porque no me salía ni una lagrima, asi que me hicieron algo que no voy a poder olvidar- dijo trixie ya llorando al último.

-déjalo así trixie no importa no lo digas solo…..- dijo twilight pero trixie la interrumpió.

-no, lo voy a decir así podremos despejar dudas…..yo estaba sentado y ellos me empujaron, me cogieron entre 3, y me abrieron las piernas, acto seguido, uno de ellos me dijeron si había visto porno y les dije que no, y todos dieron una cara de satisfacción, yo solo rogaba que me dejen, él tenía su cosita parada y me lo metió todo que yo lloraba y gritaba mi ano se empapaba se sangre y otro de ellos me metió el pene por la boca y apenas toco mi boca se vino y el que estaba en el ano saco su pene y comenzó a rociarme con su semen, yo no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, de pronto entro aquella niña que te dije y llamo ayuda a los profesores, ellos me vieron con caras horrorizadas, me habían dicho que me violaron, desde ese día me volví solitario siempre estaba al rincón de la clase, la potrilla cada vez que teníamos que hacer grupo me decía que valla con ella, era tan amble, pero un día se fue y no supe más de ella, un día me vi al espejo y me dije tengo el cabello largo, aun había cosas de mi madre en la casa así que comencé a camina como niña a hablar como niña, mis compañeros me molestaban por mi forma de ser pero ya no importaba, solo yo era el dueño de mi vida y decidí esto, mis notas eran las más altas pero me Salí de la escuela porque no quería ver a esos idiotas y por qué la única razón por la que estaba hay era por aquella potrilla y mis padres….decidí crecer en las calles, me considero 100% heterosexual, cogí algunas cosas de mi madre y las comencé a vender salvo fotos y cosas que tenían un significado para ella, un dia una señora mi dijo hola linda, dime cuanto quieres por el peluche, yo le dije este bueno se lo regalo, ella me dijo oye cómo te llamas, le dije trixie, mi nombre siempre había sido trixie mis padres les pusieron el nombre adelantado, ella me dijo y tus padres, yo le dije murieron, y dígame como se llama, me llamo velvet twilight velvet y la que esta allá es mi hija mmmm si quieres ve y juega con ella , yo dije está bien y fui con ella al parecer no socializaba mucho, pero me conversamos y jugamos un rato, aquella niña robo mi corazón pero se fue nunca le pregunte el nombre y me arrepiento, de ahí en adelante con el dinero que tenía compre una casa rodante, y me dispuse a irme de la ciudad…. Y ya sabes la otra parte de la historia, ya tengo sueño- dijo trixie ya calmada.

-trixie quieres saber quién era esa potrilla- dijo twilight con un brillo en sus ojos porque ella estaba enamorada de ese potrillo y vaya encuentro.

-si claro, ni que tú supieras quien es- dijo trixie con una sonrisa burlona.

-si soy twilight sparkle dime cómo crees que se llamaría mi madre- dijo twilight levantándose y mirando fijamente a trixie.

-no jodas… eres la hija de twilight velvet, aquella potrilla y también la de la clase, pero porque te fuiste- dijo trixie sorprendida y emocionada.

-el título de princesa, por eso me fui, la princesa celestia me acogió como su fiel alumna- dijo twilight con orgullo, las dos se quedaron mirando, pero twilight se acercó a trixie y le planto un beso a lo que trixie correspondió, una lagrima recorrió por la mejilla de trixie.

-trixie si me aceptas como tu novio nunca estarás sola- dijo twilight con seriedad.

-twilight te amo con todo mi corazón, claro que acepto ser tu novio- dijo trixie con emoción, luego se acostaron, se miraron fijamente y se besaron.

-hablamos mañana cariño- dijo twilight con felicidad.

-si, te amo- dijo trixie.

Finalizada la conversación, se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa, que les deparara el futuro, aun tienen que escapar para ir a canterlot.

FIN DEL CAP


	5. capitulo 5: decepciones

Capítulo 5: decepciones.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que se habían ido de aquel lugar, gracias a un guardia que la vio, volvieron a casa y dieron un aviso, tanto a celestia, como a las demás princesas, de que el guardia flash sentry, abuso de ella.

Twilight, entro a su castillo junto con trixie, que al parecer se mostraba asombrado por lo que ve.

-wow, es tu castillo?- dice trixie.

-si, si lo es(risilla)- dice twilight con una sonrisa, de repente entra un guardia.

-princesa twilight sparkle, sus amigas están por venir- dice un guardia.

-ok, puede retirarse- dice twilight.

-como diga mi señora- dice el guardia.

-vaya, esto si que es grande, pero hay algo que me aterra…- dice trixie con temor.

-de que trixie estamos los dos en casa ya por fin- dice twilight quien se le acerca y lo abraza.

-no, no es eso, que pasa si tus amigas reaccionan mal, y como ves que estamos juntas quizás piensen que le he hecho un hechizo o algo asi- dice trixie con la mirada baja, y las orejas caídas.

-(suspiro) no pasara y si sucede yo lo arreglo tu tranquilo- dice twilight con seguridad.

-ok, twilight, oye y spike- dice trixie.

-aaa, se fue ha hacer un encargo, en la noche regresa- dice twilight.

-aaa, ok- dice trixie.

 **Con las chicas**

-valla y pensar que flash seria, un abusador- dijo aj.

-lo se cariño, pero uno nunca sabe- dice rarity.

-si, por suerte intervino un ciudadano, por que si no, olvídate de twilight sparkle existio- dijo rainbow dash.

-y, quien habrá sido aquel chico que lo ayudo- dijo fluttershy.

-no lo se, pero de seguro estará en el castillo- dijo pinkie señalando al castillo.

-bien, ya llegamos- dijo dash.

 **Con trixie y twilight**

-Mi señora, sus amigas están abajo esperándolas- dijo un guardia.

-ok, ya bajo, ven trixie- dijo twilight.

-ok, ya bajo- dice trixie.

La primera en bajar fue twilight quien, rápidamente se dieron un abrazo grupal charlaron un poco, haste que se dio cuenta que trixie no bajaba y dijo esto.

-me disculpan, chicas les voy a presentar a alguien- dice twilight con alegría.

-ok-dijeron todas.

 **Con trixie**

-No queda de otra- dijo trixie con una respiración agitada.

-h-hola- dijo trixie bajando por las escaleras.

 **3era persona**

todas estaban asombradas, la primera en reaccionar fue dash, quien fue volando por ella, su intención era lastimarlo, pero un aura purpura la detuvo.

-que crees que haces twilight?¡….. suéltame- dijo dash, todas las demás miraban asombradas.

-no la toques- dijo twilight, soltándola en el suelo, da un largo suspiro y dice.

-que demonios te pasa dash, es un amigo y tu que haces intentas atacarlo- dice twilight, un poco enojada.

-dios, ella fue quien te humillo, te desterró y…- dice dash pero fue interrumpida por twilight.

-tambien, fue la que me rescato de ese maniático- dice twilight.

Lentamente aj intenta articular palabras.

-e-ella f-fue- dice aj.

-si fue el, y no es ella- dice twilight.

-disculpa cariño, pero claramente se ve que es ella, además habla como si fuera hembra…- dijo rarity.

-pero no lo es, verdad trixie- dice twilight.

-si- dice trixie.

-ppero como- dicefluttershy.

-es travesti, y que me gusta- dice twilight.

-GUSTA¡?-dicen todas a la ves.

\- si y es mi no vio o novia como lo quieran decir- dijo twilight, acercándose a trixie y posando una ala e su lomo y quedan abrasados.

-ok, te lanzo un hechizo, verdad- dijo pinkie.

 **…después de una larga discusión…**

-ya veo, osea me quieres decir que por que se murió su madre y por una violación….-dice aj susurrando.

-si, fue por eso- dice twilight con una lagrima.

-ya no llores cariño, míralo ahora esta contigo- dijo rarity

-si, tienes razón- dice twilight.

 **Después de la conversación**

-bueno, chao twilight hasta luego, hasta pronto trixie- dijeron las chicas.

-esperen- dijo trixie.

-lo siento, de verdad espero que me perdonen, por favor- dijo trixie con unas lagrimas.

-ok, pero deja de llorar- dijo dash.

-si no llores- fluttershy le dio un abrazo.

-te perdonamos, verdad rarity- dijo aj.

-pues la verdad…- dijo rarity.

-te perdono- dijo rarity, abrazándola.

-ok, gracias debo ir a ver a twilight- dijo trixie.

watch?v=LVF_-E1ym-I (INCERTAR MUSICA)

A lo lejos una silueta la miraba fijamente, y saco un arma, justo cuando se iba a ir, vio aquella silueta y empujo a fluttershy, y después un gran estruendo hubo, todas las amigas veian asombradas y fluttershy se desmayo, rainbow dash fue la primera en ver aquella silueta, y fue hacia ella.

-llevenla al hospital- fue lo único que dijo, al salir disparada hacia el tipo.

-RAPIDO¡, MUEVANSE, FLUTTERSHY LLEVALA EN TU LOMO- dijo aj alterada.

-ssi- dijo fluttershy, dicho esto se fue al hospital mas cercano.

-maldicion, rarity ve con twilight a decirl lo que paso…- dijo aj.

-ok, aya voy- dijo rarity, quien se encontraba shockeada.

-yo ire tras dash, a paterale el flanco a ese idiota- dijo aj enojada.

 **Con twilight y rarity**

-rapido vamos al hospital- dice rarity.

-pero y trixie, donde esta- dijo twilight.

-solo vamos- dice rarity.

-no hasta que me digan donde esta…- dijo twilight.

-Ella puede morir, le dieron un disparo-dijo rarity.

Lentamente twilight se recostó en el piso, y comenso a llorar fuertemente.

-quien l-le hizo eso- dijo twilight.

-no lo se, NOLOSE- dice rarity llorando.

-pero de seguro ella hubiese querido que estuvieras a su lado- dijo rarity.

-no hables en pasado, es como si dijeras que estará muerta- dijo twilight.

-solo vamos- dijo rarity, quien se iva con twilight corriendo.

-Espera, encuentren que le hizo esto a trixie lulamoon, a quien le disparo, es una orden- dijo twilight, seria.

-ok, mi señora- dijeron los guardias, quien salieron del castillo.

 **Con trixie y fluttershy**

-como que, ya no reciben mas paciente- dijo fluttershy.

-asi es, asi que váyanse- dijo la secretaria.

-ok- fluttershy se fue a un lugar a otro, pero nada.

-no no no, trixie estaras bien, resiste….. OH DIOS ZECORA…dijo fluttershy.

-debo ir rápido- dijo fluttershy volando lo mas rápido que puede.

FIN DEL CAP


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Señas

.

.

.

.

.

-ZECORA¡? Estas hay- dijo fluttershy, quien estaba un poco preocupada por trixie.

-hey hey, no hace falta gritar- dijo zecora, saliendo de su casa.

-ayudame tengo una amiga herida y tu eres la única que puede ayudarme- dijo fluttershy.

-mmm ok, déjame revisarla, ven pasa- dijo zecora.

-acuestala en la cama- dijo zecora.

-ok- dijo fluttershy.

-muy bien, que tenemos aquí….es una herida muy profunda y es de bala, déjame la saco y cicatrizo la herida, por suerte no dio en ningún órgano- dijo zecora, fluttershy suspiro alegre.

 **Después de la operación**

-muy bien fluttershy, trixie debe reposar solo eso y en unos días como nueva- dijo zecora.

-muchas gracias zecora, de verdad te lo agradezco- dijo fluttershy, quien se fue volando

 **Con rarity y twilight**

-en donde esta- dijo twilight.

-ya vienen en camino- dijo rarity.

…

-ven vamos a tomar un té para que te quites el cansancio- dijo rarity, twilight asintió.

 **Con rainbow dash**

-oye imbécil, no escaparas- dijo rainbow quien iba volando a una velocidad realmente veloz.

Rainbow de pronto, se hace más rápida y aparece delante de él, justo cuando él se iba a virar para escapar…

-a donde crees que vas- dijo Applejack.

-no escaparas- dijo rainbow.

De pronto se saco la capucha pero no el pasamontaña y la tiro delante de rainbow para que se entretenga un rato, mientras que applejack ya estaba preparada para todo, asi que de todos modos si el acaba con applejack y rainbow, no escaparían de los guardias reales, quien estaban alrededor de la mini "pelea".

-toma esto- dijo applejack dándole una fuerte patada, en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder y con la capucha que tenía rainbow, lo apreso de apoco vinieron los guardias.

-llévenselo chicos- dijo rainbow.

-como usted diga señora rainbow- dijo un guardia escoltando al preso, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza quitarle el pasamontañas, pero eso se lo dejarían a twilight.

 **3era persona**

-mira hay viene fluttershy- dijo rarity.

Lentamente twilight se puso en cuatro patas.

-ya esta curada, solo debe reposar por unos días- dijo fluttershy.

-ven vámonos al castillo, las voy a tele transportar- dijo twilight, las dos asintieron.

 **En el castillo**

-bien acuestala en mi cama por favor- dijo twilight, a fluttershy.

-ok- dijo fluttershy.

TOC TOC

-quien será- dijo twilight.

-no te preocupes yo abro- dijo rarity.

Al poco tiempo de abrir la gran puerta, legaron los guardias y rainbow con applejack, twilight le apareció una gran sonrisa, al ver al preso.

-tráiganlo al frente, pueden retirarse yo vere que hacer- dijo twilight con una sonrisa del demonio.

-como usted diga princesa- dijeron los guardias.

Fluttershy ya estaba bajando las escaleras, se encontró la escena y se puso al lado de twilight junto con las demás.

-quien eres- dijo twilight.

….

-no vas a responder- dijo twilight.

….

-ok- dijo twilight.

Twilight con su magia le saco el pasamontaña, y se sorprendió por ver quién era, pues era flash sentry, pero su conmoción paso a enojo e ira, twilight se hizo para atrás y dijo…

-los elementos de la armonía- dijo twilight, las demás se sorprendieron.

-ok- dijeron todas un poco shockeadas.

Todas se pusieron, en posiciones con sus elementos…

-flash sentry, como princesa te condeno a convertirte en piedra, por intento de asesinato y maltrato hacia mi persona- dijo twilight, sus ojos comensaron a brillar y se elevaron lentamente, flash sentry se sorprendió, esto iba en serio, más pronto que tarde una gran onda de colores lo rodearon convirtiéndolo en piedra.

-que haremos con el- dijo rainbow.

-lo mandaremos a una prisión que tengo aquí en el castillo, nadie podrá salir ni entrar, el tiempo lo consumirá y morirá- dijo twilight.

Mañana será un dia agitado.

FIN DEL CAP.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: visitas.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba con las amigas de twilight, cuando veo a alguien que quiere disparar, y de repente todo se hizo negro.

-aghhh..twilight- decias trixie.

-esta despertando- dijo fluttershy, aliviada.

-ya ya estoy aquí no pasara nada- dijo twilight, abrasando a trixie.

-twilight, la princesa celestia viene de visitas junto a luna- dijo spike.

-ok- dijo twilight.

-parece que quieren conocer a trixie- dijo spike.

-mmmm, ok…trixie ya te puedes levantar- dijo twilight.

-más o menos…déjame ver-dijo trixie, haciendo una esfuerzo al levantarse, pero si lo logro.

-ok vamos trixie a esperar- dijo twilight.

 **De pronto se escuchan unas trompetas.**

-parece que ya llegaron- dijo spike.

-ire a abrirles la puerta- dijo spike.

-hola mi fiel alumna- dijo celestia.

-hola twilight- dijo luna.

-hola princesa celestia, hola princesa luna- dijo twilight.

-hemos venido a ver al semental que te salvo- dijo celestia.

-(uff claro semental) si es el que esta alado mío- dijo twilight.

-hola, soy trixie- dijo trixie.

Las princesas se quedaron con cara de wtf….

-ok esto es malo, twilight es lesbi- dijo luna.

-q-que no cómo crees es macho- dijo twilight.

-(si miren mi rabo)si- dijo trixie.

-parece que es verdad, pero sabes muy bien las leyes no permiten que un poni travesti se case con una yegua- dijo celestia de forma seria.

-porque eres tan homofóbica- dijo luna con cara de fastidio.

-en realidad no soy un travesti así soy yo(menti)- dijo trixie.

-si míralo dice la verdad- dijo luna.

-ok, pero te estaré vigilando- dijo celestia.

-bien si ya todo está arreglado que tal si vamos por un te- dijo twilight.

-ok, recuerda celestia del trato- dijo luna.

-ok- dijo celestia.

 **Flashback**

-quiero mi alumna- dijo luna.

-que no- dijo celestia.

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-agh está bien está bien y ya tienes en mente quien va a ser tu alumna o alumno- dijo celestia

-sip(no en realidad no)- dijo luna.

-ok quien es- dijo celestia.

-se-cre-to- dijo luna.

-ok- dijo celestia.

 **Fin del flashback**

-oye sabe bien el te- dijo celestia.

-spike lo hizo- dijo twilight.

-mamiiii- dijo spike abrazando a celestia.

Trixie se quedó con la boca abierta.

-mami?- dijo trixie en susurro a twilight.

-a es que celestia consiguió especialmente el huevo de spike- dijo twilight.

-pero tu lo eclosionaste- dijo trixie.

-lo se, pero el es mi hermano adoptivo- dijo twilight.

 **Spike le dice mama a celestia porque ella consiguió el huevo de un lugar muy feo y twilight es la hermana adoptiva, la relación de celestia y spike no es oficial pero los dos se tienen un afecto de madre e hijo.**

-oh hijo como has estado- dijo celestia besando su frente.

-si muy bien- dijo spike.

-cofcof- dijo luna.

-tía- dijo spike.

-hola spike tiempo sin verte- dijo luna abrasándolo.

-bien oye trixie quiero proponerte algo- dijo luna.

-princesa luna- dijo trixie.

-quieres ser mi alumna- dijo luna.

…..

 **HOLA A TODOS SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO EN SUBIR Y TODO ESO, PERO LES AGRADESCO A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE LO PUEDO CONTAR CON LAS MANOS, YA QUE SON EL MOTIVO DE SECUIR ESTE FANFIC.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **SI QUIEREN PREGUNTAR ALGO MANDEMEN MENSAJES.**

 **Y SI SABEN DE DEMAS BRONIES, MANDELES ESTE FIC.**

 **HASTA PRONTO.**

 **CHAOOO.**


End file.
